Return of the Heir
by arsay
Summary: Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine have finally solved their personal problems, but something much greater awaits them across the sea. A new journey is just beginning. Sequel to Latent Nature.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of the cast or anything associated with it. However I did come up with this story's plot and any original characters.

**Updated NEWS! So this is Aryaarsay, I had to create a new account since my old one was deleted. I'm having to re-post all of my stories, but this time I'm taking all of the Mature 18+ content out of them. If you're interested in reading the stories in their entirety, then feel free to visit my LJ account. I already have all the stories posted there, and the link is on my profile page. **

**As you all know, my smut also contains plot within it, unfortunately I'm have to do this because of the sites guidelines. **

Authors note: Ok guys, I pretty much gave up on writing the plot beforehand, maybe I do better when I don't have a clue as to where I'm going with the story. …Alright, alright! I was just being lazy…

Either way It's good for you because you get the sequel sooner! Anyway the story will continue from the end of Latent Nature and will explain some stuff. The next couple of chapter might be slow before we get to the really exciting parts ;) Muahhaha…. Uh ya… Anyway, I think you should all give me a lot love and feedback. Anyway short chap, but it'll get longer as we go on.

Anyway for those of you who has no clue as to what's going on… Please read the prequel, "Latent Nature" and the two other side stories that also happen around that time. The sequel to those stories are also up… they'll run around the same timeline as this story. You can get a further explanation in my author's page.

O

o

Warnings: AU, Cotton candy fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, , Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Partners, Threesome (IMPORTANT….. Hardcore Klaine shippers might not like this). Romance, BDSM, Fantasy, Supernatural. characters will also be little to very OOC. Remember that this is an AU story, and will have a LOT of new characters ;) Mpreg…yup I'm going there, it won't be for awhile though.

O

O

O

**Return of the Heir **

O

Before The Journey Begins

O

O

_The day After Senior Prom_

Kurt yawned as he watched his mates sleep on both sides. They were so beautiful, sexy, and just made for him. One hand brushed over Sebastian's lips while the other ran through Blaine's curls. He tried to clear his head; those kinds of thoughts were not meant for this morning. He had a lot of things that needed to be done unfortunately.

Kurt heard his stomach growl a little, and knew that both his boys would be hungry as well. Sighing in annoyance Kurt got up to take the phone to the living room. After ordering breakfast for all of them, he went for a quick shower.

It was the sound of water hitting the ground that woke Sebastian. Still a little groggy he felt around for Kurt, only to be met with Blaine's warm skin. He realized that Kurt must be the one in the shower. As Sebastian became more coherent, last night's events came to mind. If Blaine was awake and Kurt was around they would've been delighted to see the cool and sexy Sebastian actually blush. Wincing at the pain in his lower back, Sebastian made his way across to the washroom. Sex has felt so good, but the aftermath was a little painful, Seb hoped that he'd get used to the new activity soon enough.

Kurt didn't hear the door open with the sound of the water hitting the floor, however he soon knew that someone was in the washroom with him. Opening the glass door a little, Kurt watched Sebastian lean over the counter, brushing his teeth. Kurt smiled a little, the boy's hair was all mussed from sleep, short bangs had fallen over Sebastian's forehead, making the boy look younger.

Kurt called out "Morning baby, did you sleep well?"

Still feeling sleepy, Sebastian just grunted around his toothbrush.

Chuckling a little, Kurt said "Well when you're done with the brushing, come join me in the shower." Before he closed the door and continued rinsing out the shampoo from his hair. Unlike Blaine, Sebastian wasn't really a morning person.

Just as Kurt rinsed out the conditioner, Sebastian entered the shower. Kurt leaned in to give the boy a short kiss that Sebastian returned enthusiastically.

Kurt broke the kiss when Sebastian tried for more "No honey, we don't have time for more today. We have a lot of preparations to complete, not to mention I'm sure that breakfast is going to be here soon. Anyway, are you alright? Not too sore are you?"

Kurt watched astonished as a little bit of colour flooded across Sebastian's cheeks, before the boy softly whispered "No, I'm alright. It hurts a little but nothing too bad."

Sebastian was taken back a little when Kurt kissed him suddenly, dominating lips taking his as if to make a claim. It was Sebastian this time that broke the hot and passionate kiss to remind Kurt of everything the boy had to do.

Kurt groaned but got out of the shower, drying his body with the towel. Before leaving the washroom he called out," We need to get you a new hairstyle, you look good with short bangs on your forehead. And I'm sending Blaine in; make sure he takes a quick shower and no misbehaving."

After he was properly clothes, Kurt looked across at Blaine. The boy was sprawled all over the bed, tangled in the sheets. With a soft kiss on the cheeks, Kurt lovingly woke up his boyfriend. Blaine looked so cute when he was half asleep and clutching at Kurt, trying to get the boy on the bed with him.

"Wake up baby, Sebastian is waiting for you in the showers. Take a quick one, and then I want you both to come for breakfast ok? We have a lot of things to sort out and talk about too."

Blaine mumbled a sleepy confirmation against Kurt's neck, before he stumbled into the bathroom.

OOOOOo ooooooooo OOOOOOOo ooooo o ooooooooooo oO OOOOOOOO ooo OOOO

While they ate breakfast Kurt talked about the plans he'd made with his father and how Rowan, Evan and their mates might be joining them. It was only near the end that Kurt brought up something that's been sitting heavily in his mind lately.

He looked at both of his mates "Ok Sebastian, I know that you've given your parents a hint about having met someone, and that your grandpa kind of knows about us. I don't mind since we might as well meet them face to face rather than you telling them about us over the phone. It's better that way. However Blaine…. I've only met your parents once. Um, have you told them about you moving? Like do they know anything? One of them must have a little bit of Syrian blood, but since they didn't tell you about any of it, I'm guessing your parents don't know anything about our race."

Blaine looked a little nonchalant as he replied "Hmm. Well ya, I told them I'm moving to London for University and they're ok with it. Money wise I have my inheritance from my grampa, so I'll be good for awhile too. And they know that I'm moving with you, they're not concerned. I've already packed my bags weeks ago actually, the furniture is theirs and surprisingly I was able to fit everything in around five bags. So ya, I'm all ready for the move."

Kurt and Sebastian shared a glance before Kurt spoke "We'll have discussion about financial stuff later, because I don't want you to spend all of your inheritance. And no don't argue with me. Other than that Blaine, you're parents just came home two days ago right? How about we go and visit them today?"

Blaine had a reluctant look on his face but he nodded.

OOOOOOOOO oooooooooo OOOOOO oooooo OOOOO o

Kurt sat uncomfortable with the boys and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson in the living room. Both of Blaine's parents seemed not be concerned that their son was going away so far and so shortly as well.

Mr. Anderson spoke up "Anyway Blaine, when you're going make sure to close the door and leave the key in the mailbox. We'll be leaving for another trip in a couple of days and won't have time to see you off but I'm sure that you can manage it on your own."

Blaine was stiff as he nodded.

Mrs. Anderson then spoke up "Don't go there and squander away the money you have now. We won't be supporting any bad habits, certainly not funding it too. If you need anything give us a call sometimes. We're don't support the life you've chosen, but it's your choice to ruin it. Either way when will you be leaving?"

This time is was Kurt that spoke up, Blaine and Sebastian was surprised to hear the coldness in it

"Well actually he'll be leaving today. Staying at our apartment until the flight. You can give him a call if you need him. Blaine honey, can you go get your bags? On second thought let's help him too Sebastian."

Absolutely quiet the boys followed him upstairs at started to move the bags. The Anderson's didn't protest about the change in plans.

The parting for Blaine and his parents were very formal. A quick handshake from his father and a brief barely there hug from his mother.

OOOOOO ooooooooo OOOOOo o o ooooooooo OOOOOOOO

The silence in the car was frigid was Kurt drove them to Sebastian's apartment. Blaine was still confused as to why his fiancée would be angry thought Sebastian had a pretty good idea as to why. In fact even he had been seething with rage back there.

It was only when they settled down in the living room after moving all of the bags in that Blaine hesitantly asked "Kurt are you ok? Is i-it something I did?"

Exhaling harshly, Kurt pulled Blaine to his chest, hugging the boy tightly.

"No honey, the only reason I might be angry with you would be because you seem to be oblivious. I'm mad at your parents baby. They're assholes for treating you as if you don't exist or matter. You're their only son, yet they were so nonchalant about you moving away. I'm sorry if I forced you into moving away so suddenly and hurt you in anyway."

Blaine could see that Kurt was feeling bad. "Kurt, I got used to their attitude pretty easily. I considered myself fortunate because at least they weren't beating me or hadn't kicked me out of the house. They just didn't want to associate themselves much with me. And no Kurt I'm not mad at you. I've had my bags packed two weeks ago. What does that tell you?"

Sebastian sat down on the couch, pulling both boys towards him. They giggled a little when he struggled to hold onto both of them. "Well guys I don't know about you but I think we should be happy. We'll be starting our life together soon now. As long as we're happy, others don't matter, especially their opinions."

Blaine nodded with a smile while Kurt still had a frown. Trying another tactic Sebastian smiled sweetly "Hey Kurt do you want to take me out for that haircut you wanted me to get?"

Sure enough Kurt was soon talking enthusiastically, while Blaine sent him a sympathetic look.

Oh the things Sebastian sacrificed for his mate's happiness.

OOOO ooooo OOOOOOO o ooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOO

Blaine looked at him critically while Kurt raved about how the new haircut looked really good on Sebastian.

Finally after awhile Blaine seemed to have come to a conclusion as he says "You look good Seb."

Sebastian however gave him an incredulous look, "You took that long to just tell me that!"

Blain blushed as he defended himself "Hey! I liked your old hair and this one looks really good too. You just look a lot younger; I was trying to decide which I like better. Because though you look better now, and more young and innocent… well you're not exactly the innocent type."

Sebastian rolled his eyes while Kurt laughed at their antics, deciding to look at it himself. Seb stared at himself for awhile, instead of being swept upwards, the hair was styled down, and there were some small pieces of hair, bangs style on his forehead. Kurt had convinced him to get a few blond highlights, which surprisingly brought out the little bit of red in his chestnut hair. He did look a lot younger, but he also looked really good.

Seb could see what Blaine meant about him looking more innocent, it made him laugh a little. But with the way Kurt was looking at him, Sebastian could tell that his mate liked his look. And that's all that mattered really.

Blaine suddenly shuddered "Sebastian! Don't smirk when you're supposed to look innocent! It makes you look even more devilish than you used to be.'


	2. Chapter 2

On We Go

O

O

Kurt sighed as he cleared his room, preparing the luggage. He had a massive closet, not to mention moving was complicated. To ease the burden, he'd parceled and sent most of his items via mail order. Blaine and Sebastian had done the same.

Kurt felt a wave of nostalgia as he packed each and every outfit. They reminded him of all the good and bad times he'd experienced in Lima. The place held no special place in Kurt's heart, but there were special memories that were attached here. Most importantly he was going to leave his dad behind. Every time Kurt thought about it, he felt a little sad, since Burt had raised him and loved him since childhood. His dad still felt hesitant about Kurt moving away, but they both knew that it was time to move on.

However Kurt was glad that he wouldn't be leaving Burt alone, after all Carole and Finn were staying. His brother had decided to help his dad with the Garage and Tire shop. Not to mention Kurt knew that he'd be able to visit whenever he wanted.

Either way Kurt had Sebastian and Blaine who were coming with him. It felt so good to know that his mates would leave everything and anything behind just to be with him. They were his safety net. And of course there were his two new brothers and their mates to consider as well. Kurt was happy that Rowan had finally managed to fix things with Wes. Graduation had been a week ago, and after that Kurt had met up with the boys.

They had talked about a lot of matters, but most importantly they had decided to live together in one of their hotels. Other than that, Kurt had also made plans with them regarding his return to court. Of course they couldn't say much about the matter, since Kurt's father wished to speak with him the moment he landed in London. So definite plans will have to wait.

OOOOOO ooooo oooooo oooooooo oooooooo ooooo

Burt had Kurt in a crushing hug, as he whispered advice in his son's ears, voice chocked with emotions. Kurt felt a tear slide down his face, and he tried to pull himself together. He knew that he'd start sobbing if he stayed here any longer.

Squeezing his dad one last time, Kurt pulled away. Burt looked at his now grown son, remembering the little boy he'd once brought home.

"Dad, we should go. Take care of your health ok? I gave Carole all of my healthy recipes, and she knows to inform me if you start eating greasy food again. You know that you'll get in trouble then, no matter how far away I might me." Kurt scolded Burt, voice a little shaky.

Laughing a little through his tears, Burt patted Kurt on the back, softly agreeing "Whatever you say son. Don't forget to call when you guys land." He then turned to Blaine and Sebastian to say his goodbyes.

Kurt went and hugged both Carole and Finn, making them promise that they'll take good care of his dad.

It was hard for Kurt to pull away from his family, but he forced himself knowing that he'd start bawling if he stayed any longer. With another hug, he dragged his mates away, waving as they left.

When they passed though the security and started to walk towards their terminal, Sebastian pulled Kurt closer to him, and Blaine joined him on the other side. Kurt looked as his mates in confusion and was surprised then Sebastian gave him a tender smile, his eyes soft with love.

"Baby, I know that you'll miss your dad a lot and everyone else too. And it'll be the same for us. But try not to be sad anymore ok? Think about the fact that we'll be starting our lives together now."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "Yup, this is not the end Kurt, but a beginning for us."

Kurt closed his eyes and gave each a chaste kiss on the lips. His mates always knew exactly what to say. Sighing Kurt tried to forget about it all. It was then that he was reminded of something.

"Hey! Where are the others? The plane for Houston will leave in like 15 minutes, do they want to miss it or something?" Kurt looked around, trying to spot Evan, Rowan and their mates. Blaine did the same while Sebastian calmly told them to sit down.

"Don't worry baby, Rowan gave me a call earlier, saying that they were running a little late. Either way they'll be here in around ten minutes. "

Blaine frowned a little "Hmmm, they're cutting it a little close aren't they?"

OOOOO oooooo oooooooooo oooooo ooooooooooo

Puck, Evan, Rowan and Wes had barely made it on time to the airport for their flight. They had all shuffled together inside their cabin, excited and nervous about the journey. It was quite a lot of fun to travel in a group, and the boys took full advantage as they talked, watched movies and generally had fun.

Things got a little funny when Puck panicked during the takeoff. Evan had literally gaped while he'd watched his macho boyfriend sweat and wince as the plane started to move. Laughing Kurt had explained that while Puck might have been fearless, plane rides were his only exception. They'd found that out when New Directions went to New York for the competition.

However, soon enough Evan had managed to calm Puck down enough so that he began to enjoy himself. But as they started to land in Houston, Even could see Puck clinging to the edge of his seats.

Frowning in sympathy, Evan laid a hand on Noah.

"Honey, look at me please. The entire plane ride was fine, we were fine, and we'll all be alright."

Snarling a little Noah turned towards Evan. "Ya? Do you have any idea what could happen when the plane goes up, or comes down to land? I mean we're fine up in the air, but now when landing there could be a problem with the wheels. THEN what would we do?"

Smiling a little, Evan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's weird logic. And before Noah could continue his blabbing, Evan shut him up with a kiss.

Distracted by the kiss, Noah focused his attention on melting his boyfriend into a puddle.

OOOo ooooo OOOOOOOO ooooooo oooooo

Kurt smiled as he caught a glimpse of the kissing couple. He was really happy for both Evan and Puck; they suited each other well as mates. Speaking of mates… Kurt took a look at his own fiancées.

Blaine and Sebastian were currently in the middle of a game competition, both totally focused on beating each other in the race. Kurt had been excluded from the competition, since for some reason he was a genius when it came to playing games and managed to beat everyone easily regardless of the fact that he never usually played.

Focusing back on his boys, Kurt smiled as he saw Seb and Blaine trying to distract each other childishly, pulling at each others clothes and hair.

"Let go Seb! " Blaine giggled as he tried to get free from Sebastian's grasp. The other boy was tugging on Blaine arms, trying to make him lose control of his car.

"Oo…. Hahah…. Only if you stop, you brat!" Sebastian laughed, as Blaine continued to tickle him in revenge.

"Ok you big babies, we're going to land soon. Finish up your games!" Kurt scolded the boys. He'd been getting annoyed looks from the flight attendant.

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before they chimed "Yes Daddy". They certainly didn't escape Kurt's wrath afterwards.

Ooooo OOOOOOO ooooo OOOOO o ooooo

Wes smiled as he watched the boys, shaking his head at their silliness. Then he pulled Rowan closer as his mate snuggled in. Rowan had fallen asleep an hour ago. Unfortunately he'd have to be woken up soon since they were going to be landing in ten minute. Rowan would probably be a little annoyed, but Wes knew that his mate wanted to explore Houston Airport anyway. Besides, the boy could get more sleep on their plane ride to London.

Kissing the top of his petit mate's head, Wes settled back to continue watching the wildlife documentary.

OOOO ooooo ooo OOOOOOOOO oooooooo

Sebastian smiled as he watched everyone. Kurt seemed to be pretty excited as he looked all around the airport. Rowan and Evan was doing the same thing. Seb knew that this was certainly not the first time the boys had been to this airport, but that they were probably excited since they had company for the first time.

Not wanting to go on a shopping spree right away, Seb tried to veer them in a different direction.

"Guys I'm pretty sure that you're all hungry. How about we get something to eat huh?" Puck and Wes looked at him in relief.

Unfortunately his tactics were obviously not going to work since Kurt was looking at him now with narrowed eyes. "Oh no mister. You're all going to shop with us. We have a four hour break until our flight. And we won't be eating the whole time. Come on!"

Groaning Puck, Wes and Sebastian followed the boys. While they complained and whined the entire time, they were also having fun as the group took pictures and discovered neat items in random places. An hour later, they had quite a lot of shopping bags with them.

Kurt frowned as he looked at the bags.

"Hey guys, maybe we should do something about all these. I mean, dear god I don't want to carry all these stuff all the way from here to London."

Nodding in agreement, Rowan had an idea.

"Hmm, I think we just passed a luggage store. How about we buy one and stuff all of our bags inside? We'll drop it off so that it can go with the planes cargo."

Evan grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him along towards the shop. The rest of the group followed the couple.

Ooooooo oooooo oooooo ooooooo ooooooooooo

Sebastian and Wes hanged out in the background as they looked at bags. The group had already bought a luggage but were now looking at the other merchandise. When Seb heard a sigh he peered curiously at Wes.

"What's wrong?"

Wes looked at Seb and gave him a tired smile. "Nothing really. I'm just tired, haven't had a good night of sleep, and I really can't rest on the plane either. Not to mention we've been on this shopping trip. God I love Rowan and all, but seriously Seb, how do you stand their fashion obsession?"

Seb smirked "I don't, I just hide, nod when they talk and look pitiful when I need a rest."

Laughing hard, Wes patted Seb on the back. "Hahahaha, oh god. Good for you man. But seriously I didn't know that Rowan was a shopping addict too. Actually who am I kidding, I totally should have guessed, since he always got so excited on our mall trips."

Nodding his head, Sebastian tried to explain. "Wes they love to shop, but here's the good thing. If they're together, then they do all their shopping together and will mostly leave us alone. That's the perk buddy. You need a lesson in manipulation."

Intrigued, Wes started to ask for more tips, but they were interrupted by a voice. Turning to the side the boys saw that it was a lady. She had a sultry look on her face, and had the typical blonde bimbo look.

Seb raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was giving Wes a predatory look. Usually people would crowd in on him, but Seb could practically tell that this one was a gold digger. While Seb had dressed for comfort, Wes was instead in a pristine suit. He'd taken off his tie, but he looked like a rich businessman.

Seb wanted to snicker as he saw the uncomfortable expression that appeared on Wes's face when the woman put a hand on his arm, leaning in dangerously as she tired to entice him with her cleavage.

"Hello honey. You two look tired. Want to get a drink with me? There's a really nice restaurant nearby."

The blond then proceeded to bat her lashes at the stunned Wes.

Eyes wide Wes tried to inch away and stuttered at the bold women, looking really awkward with the situation "U-uh, so-rry but.."

He was interrupted when the lady leaned in further towards him and licked her red lips again.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. I'll be blunt. I like the look of you. I have plenty of money myself, so you don't have to worry that I'm trying to rob you. I'm interested and I always get what I want."

Seb looked in surprise at the women. He used to be pushy but this woman was in a whole different level. Looking sympathetically at Wes, Seb tried to help. Before the lady could go on, he cut in smoothly.

"Look Miss, I'm sorry but my friend and I aren't interested. We have to leave soon. So thank you very much for your offer but we have to leave."

Sebastian's polite demeanour disappeared when the lady sneered at him, saying "Look pretty boy, you're sexy and all, but my gay radar's pinging a little. Not to mention that brunette's giving me the death glare. Anyway, so how about you go back to your boyfriend and I take this piece of candy out on a date."

"Piece of Candy?" Seb and Wes both winced when they noticed Rowan coming from behind the woman. Seeing an opportunity, Wes quickly pulled away from the lady, and stepped behind Sebastian a little. Shit he felt like a coward but the look Rowan was giving the lady wasn't pretty. And Wes was certainly not going to try to stop Rowan when the boy was in such a mood. Especially when if Wes protested, Rowan would take it as Wes defending the woman. So like an intelligent good boy, Wes stayed quiet and let his friends handle it all. Giving Evan and Kurt a look for help on the way.

The lady turned and raised an eyebrow when she was confronted with a small, cute but furious little boy. Mockingly she gave him a pat on the head.

"It's ok little thing. You're cute and all but I don't think you're his type. I know quite a few people from around here. If you want honey, I could set you up with a man. I'm just going to take this one for a little while. You ok with it right?"

The group gaped a little at the woman's audacity, and turned quickly to look at Rowan, dreading what the boy might do. Scarily enough though, Rowan just had a small smile on his face, his eyes hard and cold as ice.

"I don't know what backwater garbage dump you're from, but you don't seem to understand the situation. That's my boyfriend you were hitting on. By now you'd think that even a bimbo like you would understand that you should disappear. So please do the world a favour and just take your fake boobs with you to someone else that might have an appreciation for plastic."

Kurt and Evan advanced near the commotion, knowing that for some reason Evan still had a little bit of control left. They really didn't want the situation to become any worse. A group of people had already gathered around to watch the drama.

The lady gaped for a couple of seconds before she regained her composure "Look kid, I can see that you're trying to become a girl, but what he needs is a real woman. You don't have to be so prissy. I told you that I'll give him back to you after I'm through with him. Though I can't guarantee that he'll want you back after I suck on his dick. He has a big–"

The crowd gasped when they heard the loud smack. The force of the slap had the lady stumbling back a couple of steps, the side of her face already darkening even through the layer of foundation. Kurt and Evan grasped Rowan when the boy tried to lounge towards the woman, his face containing a savage snarl.

"He's MINE, YOU FUCKING BITCH! He's mine! How dare you?" As Rowan screamed out a few more obscenities, Blaine and Evan dragged the boy away, while Kurt stayed behind to handle the situation.

The lady was holding onto her cheek and had an ugly smirk on her face. Seb groaned a little, knowing that they'd have to pay the bitch now to get her to leave them alone. It wouldn't be much of a big thing but this delay on their plans was a hassle.

The woman pointed a finger at them and started to threaten them. "HA! He assaulted me! You'll be sure to know that I'm going to press charges! Where's the police!"

Wes groaned from behind him, while Seb pressed a finger against his temple. Puck on the other hand found the situation amusing. He gave Wes a thumb up and mouthed "Your boy has balls!"

Surprisingly in response to the woman's threat, a few people from the crowd spoke up, saying "I'll be a witness for her bad behaviour." However there was a homophobic individual in the crowd that was taking the lady's side.

The slutty woman continued to rant, but stopped when Kurt stepped up to her. Seb shivered a little when he got a glimpse at Kurt's face. It's been awhile since he'd last seen that dangerous look.

"I understand that you're angry and I apologise for Rowan's actions. However it's also true that you enticed such behaviour with your words. I think it'll be best for you if we just part ways here. I urge you to not make any trouble, since believe me, it won't do you any good." The whole speech was said in a soft voice, yet the boys could feel the danger in every word.

The lady shivered and her eyes went round. She looked like she wanted to protest, but one last glare from Kurt stopped her. Huffing a little, she turned up her nose and stomped away. Seeing that the main attraction was gone, disappointed, the crowd moved away.

Wes gave Kurt a grateful look as he and Puck went to search for the boys. Seb walked at a slower pace with Kurt. Entwining their fingers together, Seb quietly asked a question.

"You started to get a hold of your powers?"

Kurt gave a little grunt. "Training with dad was handy and that was just a little compulsion. I don't feel the need to use any of it for our daily life."

Content, the two of them walked towards their troublesome group.

Oooo o ooooooooo OOOOO o oooooooo o

Blaine found it a little funny how no one talked about the incident. They mostly acted as if nothing had happened and behaved normally. Of course to Evan and Kurt it was no big deal, and since Blaine had hanged out with the trio a couple of times, he was more understanding of Rowan's behaviour. Though he could tell that Puck and Sebastian were still a little sceptical about something.

After they'd dragged Rowan away, Blaine and Evan had to listen to the boy rant for ten minutes. Then they'd distracted him by reminding him that since everyone was hungry, they should get lunch. When the rest of the boys came to join them, Kurt had wrapped up the matter by simply saying that he'd 'handled it'. Rowan was a little clingy with Wes during lunch but other than that everything was pretty normal.

With an hour left the boys had wanted to do a little more shopping. However after Puck, Wes and Seb complained, they split up into two groups. While they stayed and rested a little, Rowan, Kurt, Evan and Blaine went shopping. Though it was hard to convince Rowan to leave Wes behind, the boy was in overprotective mode.

After Sebastian promised Rowan that they'd look after Puck, he smirked at Blaine as the boy got ready to go along with the shopping group.

Seeing the smirk on his boyfriend's face, Blaine blushed and got a little defensive. "What?"

Seb raised an eyebrow "I thought you were tired of shopping."

Looking away a little Blaine protested " I am! They're just making me go!... to hold bags and stuff."

Laughing a little Seb pulled Blaine into his arms."Hey, you don't have to hide yourself from me. I know that no matter how reluctant you may look, you love to shop with Kurt. I annoy you about it, but I have interesting habits too."

Blaine got a teasing look as he whispered "Like how you like to be on your back when Kurt's having sex with you?"

Seb gave Blaine a pinch as the boy giggled. Really, he was shocked that once he'd thought of Blaine as the bashful schoolboy type. He was a little minx. "Ha ha, very funny. You like it on your knees you little bitch."

Blaine struck his tongue out at Seb then ran after the other group. Sighing in amusement Seb sat down again.

OOOo oooo OOOOO o ooooooo OOOOOOOOO

Wes was feeling pretty uncomfortable….Probably because Puck and Seb were smirking at him. It was really eerie when the boys looked at each other and started their interrogation.

"Soooo…. " Sebastian smirked.

With a wink Puck continued. "We got a few questions for you…"

Before they could start their movie style questioning, Wes stopped them with a hand.

"Ok, just ask the question, no reason for all the drama."

Puck pouted a little while Sebastian chuckled.

"Ok ok, so Wes you were really unconfrontational today. Usually you'd have been the one handling the situation when Rowan came." Seb asked curiously.

As little less wordy, Puck continued "Ya man, in this kind of situation you have to take charge."

Before they could lecture him about the duties of a mate, Wes wanted to set them straight.

"Ok, apparently Kurt forgot to tell you, not that it's something that needs to be said. But guys, if I tried to intervene, it would have gotten a lot worse. He'd have thought that I was defending the freaky lady."

Puck still looked a little confused "Ya so? You'd just have to set him straight. Spank him or something if he didn't listen."

When both of them looked at Puck, the boy blushed. "Dude I don't do that to Evan!"

While Wes laughed a little, Sebastian smirked, "You're protesting a little too much Puck. Anyway, but Puck does have a point Wes."

Wes thought that maybe being blunt would be the best policy. "Guys, I'm not the dominant in our relationship. He's a dominant submissive. And unfortunately he didn't know that until a couple of years ago. Not to mention he's had to watch me be in relationships with other people. Rowan is kind of like a time bomb when it comes to other people and me. In any other situation I would've intervened but you got to choose your battles and be smart. "

Sebastian was a little shocked to hear that they were such a rare couple, but then again he could now understand some of their behaviour.

Unlike Seb, Puck didn't really know what the term meant. "So like he's the dominant, but you fuck him? Cuz I can't see him dominating you in that way."

Wes blushed at the crude but simpler version of what he was saying. "Yes Puck it's like that. So he's basically the one in 'charge'. Either way you'll understand the dynamic of the Syrian culture when we reach London. Not to mention, we're the odd bunch out of the group anyway."

Satisfied with the explanation, the boys turned to a different topic, they didn't want to torture the poor boy anymore.

Ooooooooo oooo oooooooo oooooo ooooo

The rest of the plane ride was relatively quiet. And apart from the little incident that once again occurred at the Heathrow airport, the boys were finally in London.

The two other couples left to meet their families, knowing they'd see each other soon. In the meanwhile Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian got into the limo that was waiting for them, to take them to the hotel.

As they settled into the ride, the boys could tell that Kurt was a little nervous for some reason. Shifting both boys snuggled together on Kurt's sides. Blaine ran a hand though Kurt's hair while Sebastian held his hand.

Softly Sebastian asked "Hey baby, what's wrong? You seem tense."

Kurt gave a big sigh and felt some of the tension leave him.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. You'll be meeting dad for the first time after all."

Now it was time for Seb and Blaine to become nervous as they realized that yes, it'll be the first time they'll be not only meeting the Syrian King, but someone who would be their future father-in-law.

Still a little nervous, Blaine replied cheekily "Well I'm sure he'll love us. After all… we're hot."

Seb poked Blaine in the tummy as he teased "Shut up dumbass, we're not trying to seduce his dad, it doesn't matter if we're hot."

Blaine just mumbled "I don't have a dumbass, it's a cute ass."

Suddenly all the tension and worry melted out of the boys as they laughed, realizing just how stupid their conversation was.

Kurt pulled his mates closer to him and gave each one a chaste kiss, filled with love and wonder.

"I was worried for no reason. He'll love both of you. He'll probably give ME a lecture on how to treat you guys well."


End file.
